


[Cover Art] for " A Process of Adjustment" by BlueIris4

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for " A Process of Adjustment" by BlueIris4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueIris4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIris4/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Process of Adjustment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166019) by [BlueIris4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIris4/pseuds/BlueIris4). 



Another decent read and a JohnCroft revisioning of Series Three, which does away with Mary and makes Sherlock much needier (and more like he was in Series One). This story is believable, what our dear Mr Gatiss and Mr Moffat have written is pure melodrama for the sake of attention. [Openclipart](https://openclipart.org/) does provide some lovely images which make creating cover art so much easier. EDIT: I decided I didn't like the first image I created so here's a second version using the same elements but a different composition. 

 

[](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/sS-hQvItts9gI9V1WcFVeNMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
